


Haircut

by Alexicon



Series: Dynamic Duo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Art, Gen, dynamic duo week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt: Day 1 - "Put the knife down, <em>now</em>.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

“I told you, you can’t sneak up on me with a knife, Damian.”

“I will. I have _seen_ what happens when your hair is too long, Grayson.”

“You could at least try sneaking with shears. Maybe that’d be quieter.”

“That is _not_ how it works.”

“Never know until you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)! And [here's](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/148652422853/its-dynamic-duo-week-yay-day-1-put-the-knife) the post if you want to like or reblog!!!


End file.
